Love invention
by ruuridolls
Summary: Kyouya who is mostly concern of money and profits.Eris who invents not for money but for purpose. How can the two be together? Shadow king meets Inventor princess.  KyouyaxOC
1. Chapter 1 : Soon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY**

* * *

HI guys! actually i've been longing to write down a story about Kyouya with an OC.

and i am not so fond of writing, that makes me nervous.

PLEASE. Pretty please, write a review. it'll help me a lot if you will give suggestions to make the story better.

Thank you very much!

* * *

Thank you to those who posted a review! Also, thank you for pointing out my flaws.

Thank you very much! it really helped me a-lot.

* * *

First, i will start off introducing the daily life of the OC.

* * *

A summer day in Spain, as the clouds up high and fields of Lupins in a vast garden near hectares of vinery grapes. The silence of the refreshing wind, torn by the extravagant explosion.

"MADAME! MADAME!" shouted a maid, for the room of the mistress is burning like hell.

"My daughter! What should I do? What should I do?" The Queen of the house is now panicking and calling the ambulance, police, her husband, her best friend, etc. Yet, she forgot to call the fire department. Truly, what can the police do to stop the fire?

Then, another explosion bombarded the second floor.

"HYEEEESS! I got it! I got it! Maman! Can you believe it?" A girl that is sarcastic, giddy, and seems not to be aware of what is happening. Man, the house is burning. {Maman is the French word for mother.}

"Maman! You see this button? Do you know what does this button do?" Dirt and papers all over her hair, face, and body. Her hair messed up badly and stains over her lab gown. She, with a very bright expression; is holding a remote with one red button blinking like a flashlight.

"My, my, dear. What do you got there? You almost scare me. Are you alright? Does anywhere hurt?" A mother's love can conquer all. But, the house is burning you see. It's not the right time for this kind of scenario.

"You know maman; this button activates the emergency system."

"Emergency system of what?" calm and composed. A mother always welcomes her daughter a sweet smile. Assuring her that nothing can go wrong. Well that maybe, absurd.

"As you know, my room and 2 other rooms near it are on fire. This button activates the fire emergency system and pours nitrogen-"

Her words being cut off by her mothers sudden movements that pressed the blinking button for the avoidance of the whole house not to be in ashes. Her mother, who snapped and can't wait for her daughters detailed scientific explanations and some re-enactment. The second floor that burst overflowing white foam, travelled through the stairs, down the basement, over the house, and out the door. Tada! That's a giant house overflowing with icing.

As everyone reeling of shock and confusion, silence between the mother and child grew cold. Her mother, focused on the floor, wiping foam off her head with a dark façade. Her daughter, who is shocked and is currently spacing out, utter no words looking at her mother.

There, the police, ambulance, neighbors, by-standers, and media rush inside the door, through a foamy hallway, to capture what was happening.

The queen of the house stood still for a moment. She, who is shocked due to the sudden random events that got her nerves stressing. She ordered for a car, called her manager to deal with the media, leave the house to the butler, got the maid head to answer all the questions for the police, pick up her daughter, and drove away.

During the time the two was on the road, none dare to speak irrationally or even look at each other. The feeling 'awkward' running through the background. The car screeches a stop at the end of a cliff with the ocean underneath it. The queen got out of the car, her child too. Both breathe air to clear their minds.

"Mi Corazon, tell me, what were you doing in your room?"

"Maman, I was thinking of a way to improve our emergency fire system. I accidentally forgot to switch on the sensor before conducting an explosion. I was too excited. I'm sorry that I got to do it in my room. Papa locked my lab for a while, and he said that I am grounded for a week." She pouted like a child, helpless in puppy eyes. She, her mother can't resist

"That, my dear, is of course the affection of your father. Do you remember how many times you almost killed yourself testing your inventions? He doesn't want for you to end up being hurt. He is always after your safety. And I know you knew that." The queen, as a mother, has the widest understanding to her child, what her child may be.

"I'm truly sorry" her head focused on the bright blue ocean, shifted to her mothers face. She gave a painful smile. She admit that she have done wrong.

"Okay." A smile beaming from the queen, sooth the panic inside the young inventor.

"Maman, I won't do something like that again. I will just invent small non-explosive and non-self-destruct things in my room. I promise!" Enthusiasm on her face, thinking everything was okay.

"Mi Corazon, that is not the point…" The queen, who can't deny her daughters slow pick-up pace, sighed heavily.

* * *

HOST CLUB: is now open

* * *

"Kyouya-sampai!" Haruhi being grumpy early in the morning.

"What is it?" Kyouya, whose busy writing down sorts of stuff with money and profit involved in his files didn't made an effort to look at the grumpy cross-dresser.

"Now you have done it! Before, you sold my pen, now, you sold my notebook!"

"But, there was nothing written on it." The twins in chorus.

"You! The two of you stole it!" Haruhi in fume.

"You left it." Kaoru on the left,

"You didn't come back for it." Hikaru on the right.

"HARUHI! Don't worry, daddy's here!" Yes, the oh-so-famous-yet-vain Tamaki barging in with a lacey, very girly, white notebook with flowers on the cover.

"I don't want it. It looks ugly" A great storm and thunder strike Tamaki. It was a great rejection for him to handle. It shocked him and he made a croaky movement towards the empty corner of the club and grew mushrooms.

"Darn rich bastards. They're getting on my nerves." Haruhi, calming herself.

"That is sold for 150,000 yen. That's just a little to compare to your pen." Kyouya, that is busy calculating the funds.

"I can't imagine why is it have to be my notebook. And why the hell it costs a 150K?"

"Of course, it is considered an auction" Kaoru in her right side putting an arm over her shoulder.

"The girl with the highest price wins." Hikaru on the left, putting a hand over her head.

"Business Haruhi, that's all for the funds. We need that." A glint at the side of his glasses shimmers as Haruhi shrugged minding her attention somewhere.

*high powered motor ~sound effect~*

"Oho~ Oohohohohoh!"

"Is this gimmick everywhere?" exclaimed Haruhi, who is tired of hearing the oh-so-famous motor effect.

"The latest volume of the moe moe magazine is published." Renge, on top of a pile of magazines.

"I'll have them delivered later." Kyouya, reassuring the product.

"Kyouya-sama, is it true that the princess is enrolling here?"

"Well, it is true."

"Princess who?" The twins and honey in chorus.

"She's a new student at Ouran. And she is quite exceptional."

"Heh… is she like Haru-chan?" Honey that is eating cakes endlessly with his bunny.

"No Honey-sempai. Have you heard of the Núblese's crown prince?"

"OH! The royalty." Tamaki in spirits again.

"But, they declined on throne." Kaoru from the left.

"And, they gave it to some cousin." Hikaru from the right.

"Yet, the council of the kingdom disagrees" twins, on the center stage.

"But, why in the world the princess entering Ouran?" Haruhi in verge of confusion.

"That is because, Ootori group is the newest business partner of the Núblese family." Kyouya, smiling, and sending chills.

"You money whore." Haruhi whispered to herself.

"So! Let us give the princess a warm welcome!" Tamaki, in higher spirits.

"Sigh… I don't know what will happen now." said Haruhi that just sighed heavily.

* * *

**_Please write a review._** pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

I'm very sorry fore this very late update. please forgive me.

^~^ here's chapter 2

* * *

A huge window reflecting light over Kyouya. That morning, he's father and older brothers are having breakfast with him.

"Kyouya." Deep and coarse, his fathers voice, almost echoing.

"Hai, Ottosan." Calm and proper. He, who always takes everything smoothly,

"His daughter will be here soon."

"There is nothing to worry about. Her lab is already prepared."

"Very well, her mother said that she is quite unsociable. From now on, you are in charge of her. Make her fix that personality. The queen would be very pleased."

"Hai, Ottosan."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Kyouya."

He nods in assurance. His father had a very corporate manner and he never fails to meet his expectations. Well, to handle a royalty is a tough job.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Spain:

* * *

"EEH? Why? Why so sudden? And why am I going to school? You can't do that." She, in verge of shock and confusion, widened her eyes, lifting her heavy lidded dark lashes.

"Eris, dear. It's something for a change. You locked up yourself too much. It's been years since you came to school. And your father's friend had a son!" Amaya, who thinks that she must have her daughter be interested in boys.

"Maman, I am not after Ootori's successor. And I don't have to go to school. It would be troublesome!" she sighed heavily and pouted badly. She didn't want her mother to send her away.

"Well, still you have to go. You never know what you can see there." Amaya, who is a model, is in the middle of a photo shoot.

"It won't be any fun. All of them are the same." She seated gracefully in a contorted chair.

"Dear, do you remember what would you say before an experiment?" She moved away from the camera and hugs her daughter.

"You never know unless you try it?"

"Right. That's the same as that."

"But-"

"A promise is a promise."

Eris gave a skeptic look, Amaya just smiled on her. Eris forces a smile.

"But if I feel bad there, I will come back!"

"Only if, the reason is valid."

"Then that's a deal."

So then, the day has come.

"OH! The feel of Rome! I miss Rome." Tamaki is now in charge of putting designs and everything for the Roman aura.

Well, the Roman theme is to welcome the arrival of the princess. But, Tamaki is enjoying it too much.

"Tono is in narcissist mode." The twins that just got there started teasing Tamaki as always.

"My fellow subjects, This is an important event. If the princess and Haruhi became friends, it would be easier."

"As I thought" Hikaru rolling his eyes

"You really come up with such ideas…" Kaoru do the same.

As everyone is busy doing things such as: Haruhi doing the coffee demo; Tamaki fighting using roman columns; the twins throwing bananas; honey with his bunny eating cakes and having tea; mori that is sleeping soundly; and then, the surprisingly late Kyouya.

"Oooh." Haruhi set her eyes to the sleepy shadow that is rare to be seen late.

"How come?" Hikaru stared as Kyouya walked by.

"That's unexpected." Kaoru blinking twice snapping himself to reality.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki who is serious and surprised

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed and jump on to Kyouya, sadly, he missed him.

"Its nothing special, everyone continue to what you're doing." Kyouya is very tired from last night. He hardly had a sleep. Thinking how to get a hold of that girl and get revenge.

* * *

Last night event:

* * *

"Núblese!" Kyouya's father who is very excited.

"Ootori! Long time no see! How's everything doing?" Eris's father who is as happy as Mr. Ootori.

Both famous businessman hugged each other like its been forever they hadn't seen each other. The two children bored their eyes as they saw their fathers in buddy mode. The two looked at each other with a very tight feel. Kyouya then, first broke the silence.

"Princess, would you like to go to the garden? There seem to be offer an exceptional view."

"That would be great."

He smiled just like he always does. She smiled back, knowing his intent.

Before everyone got into the hotel, she snuck in one of her inventions: The portable water blast extinguisher. She intend to use it to prank Kyouya and make him hate her so that, he would not have interest of having profit of her. Yes, she researched about Kyouya. Well, she might not know everything.

She planed on things early so that there would be no trouble in the future. She hates people like Kyouya that likes to make friends out of business. People like Kyouya disgust her.

When they got to the fountain, Kyouya was currently in his petty talk. She got giddy and excited as she asks him a question.

"Ne, Kyouya-san. If you were to be wet by high pressure water, what would you do? "

Kyouya, not aware of the get-up answered the question simply.

"I will get away as fast as I could."

Her grin got wider and even more suspicious. There, Kyouya got a hint of the situation.

Kyouya then got bombarded by high pressure water from different angles. When the water stopped he snapped and glared his eyes to her direction. But, Eris was not there. Only a small box with a huge ribbon on top of it. Kyouya pick open the box roughly had him to be splattered by ink in the face. That surprises him totally, for he thought the show is over. Suddenly a voice coming from the box irate his ears.

"Hahahahahahahahahahhah! Haha! hah! Your reactions are awesome! I can't believe it!"

She had her laughter going on as Kyouya almost chanting a devils poem wanting to cut her head off.

"… You hate me now? You would not want to bother Mr. Ootori for a game right? If you hate me, then send me back. I cannot bear to be a business bridge for your nasty little plans. I have no intentions of being in good terms with you. Well the, see you tomorrow Kyouya-san. "

He, who is very pissed, annoyed, irritated, aggravated, angry, and shocked; had him going through mixed emotions, mainly of anger. The Kyouya right now, is surprisingly a-bit happy. Never in his life had he met a girl that threatened his position as king by a mere angelic-faced witty inventor.

* * *

**Pretty please, write a review. 'kay?**


	3. Chapter 3 : So let the game begin

Chapter 3! woah... at last, i got to post it.

* * *

One sunny day, the pink clock tower captured the eyes of a young lady that was once a royalty.

A princess names Eris Tiashé Jean Núblese.

The daughter of Czeswoltch Talan Emil Núblese, who is the great grandson of the controversial Queen Ashela who declined in throne.

Prince Czeswoltch then, married a beautiful model named Nodoko Amaya.

Eris had the eyes of moss green; hair of ash brown; pinkish white complexity; a beauty beyond compare. She captures attention anywhere she goes. That's why; she likes to be untidy with all her lab stuff. She hates to be labeled as princess. She hates people who can't see what she really is.

Eris has been nervous since last night. She feels bad of what she did and plans to apologize to Kyouya.

"sighhh…. Now, I've really done it. I got overboard."

She got a depressed look that worried her 3 maids accompanying her to school.

Maid 1 : Mistress, its okay.

Maid 2 : The said club used to have good vibes.

Maid 3 : And there is a commoner who is not a money freak.

Maid 2 : if its you, you can handle that environment.

Maid 1 : just do your thing and be positive, okay?

Maid 3 : Were here now.

Maid 1 : you'll be fine.

Maid 2 : we have to go.

Maid 1, 2, 3 : Gambatte ne! fighto-OH!

Eris : OH~!

Eris is now facing the door leading to the Host club. Her hands are sweating as she fixed herself. She thanked god that she had her friends to accompany her and inspire her before going into a pit full of needles.

Eris is unlike any other rich girl. She never treats a servant as a servant. She welcomes them like a family member. The Núblese family has been like that for many generations, it seems to be in their genes.

There, she crossed her fingers and finally opened the door.

"IDASHAI!" {Meaning welcome}

The Host club right before her eyes. She tried to be optimistic but her eyes caught Kyouya that is looking at her with irritated eyes. She forgot her kind side and kept her pride, she never back down to a fight that she started. She walked gracefully towards the table full of cakes.

There, she encountered people whom she is skeptic of their motives. She never trusts people in that kind of society.

The host club introduce themselves and Kyouya seem not to bother. Tamaki just kept talking cheesy stuff and what is beauty all about; the twins is busy making fun of their lord; honey-sempai that keep introducing cakes to her and how good does it taste; takeshi handing over the cakes; and Haruhi sitting there and drinking tea.

Eris got dizzy for this world is anew to her. She got fed up by infinite sweets around her with a narcissist making her appetite worse; lastly, a demon lord glaring at her sending chills. But, she had a good feeling with this people; they seem to be fun and outgoing. Her guts tell her that the host club has no ill intentions.

That made her think, why is Kyouya in the host club?

She had that in mind throughout the whole welcome party. She had a good chat with everybody—except for one, as she excuse herself and retires for the day. She head out the music room, there through the dark hallway is a door leading to her sanctuary.

The laboratory is her resort to get away from discomfort or any other things and have her mind in peace. She knew the whole time Kyouya is really mad, it has been stressing her conscience since last night. She can't afford to be mad for long.

A door bell rang. The painting near the door talked and said:

"It's Ootori Kyouya, Madame."

"Let him in." Eris answered.

* * *

Eris invention intermission

* * *

Well, FYI, the painting is also one of her inventions. It appears to be a normal flat canvas painting with a butler as an image; but, looks can always be deceiving. The paintings name is Hitsuji-san. The main purpose of the painting is to let the master know who is the person on the other side of the door. And can also tell what does the person have in his/her pocket or bag. Hitsuji-san can also scan wave lengths if you have ill intentions to the master and surprise you with an attack using the "stranger danger defense formation" (another of her inventions) that is specialized for attacking.

And also, you can hang the painting anywhere, It's very portable. Just as long there is a door near it.

Okay, back to business.

* * *

"Good day, my lady."

"So to you, Kyouya-san."

She smiled sarcastically at her guest who is not happy.

"Sit down." She offered a seat but he refused.

"Okay then, what is it?" She asked as if nothing happened.

"Last night. . . " Kyouya started talking in a low voice.

She panicked inside if she has to say sorry now. But she summon all her pride and take on the offensive side.

"Oh. It seem to be a shock does it? Does the water hurt that bad?"

She smiled as they both exchange glares.

"You'll send me back, won't you?"

He fixed his glasses and smirked. She got one brow up thinking he's making fun of her.

"NO, Of course not. As long as you are in Japan, I am in charge of you from this day on. And-"

She stared at him, widened her eyes, and prayed for the worst.

"—and you are not going home."

Eris is abruptly shocked that he would really participate in the game. Now, She hates him for real.

"I will make you send me home. Remember that, Kyouya-san. I have no need of a baby sitter."

"Let us see then, my lady." A glint from the side of his glasses showed confidence that he will win.

Both grinned devilishly saying 'you cant win over me'. From that day on, the game has started.

* * *

**_Pretty Please write review, 'kay?_**


	4. Chapter 4 : A side of her i adore

Chaper 4 at last! ^^

* * *

The image of a Red Dogwood (a branchy bush) in the middle of mid-winter in Russia; and 12 inches away from it is a younger Eris at the age of 6 nurturing the 3ft tall bush. The young Eris had finalized her invention that day to protect the plant from the extreme cold weather.

* * *

Eris invention intermission

* * *

The invention is a long piece of bendable fiber glass (but it appears to be a thick plastic cover) that is half a centimeter thick; and is painted with multiple colors. It's somewhat like a foldable green house tent under 'photosynthesis type' (or so what she called it). The inventions purpose is to protect the plant from its unusual environment and provide the same warmth as the sun. It's under the 'photosynthesis type' because it can provide the plant food, and there is no need to water the plant. Just wrap the glass onto the plant and-wala~! You had your plant safe and sound.

Back to business…

* * *

She headed back to the house to get her umbrella (because the snow is pouring down so hard it can cover her up like a snow man);

but then, when she came back, there was a man near the plant and puffing clouds of smoke in the air.

As a small child, Eris hates people that smokes and is ignorant of where they are smoking. She had her umbrella up and fixed her cap, ready to beat up the alleged smoking mister.

She got near the mister, ready to open her mouth and talk about the importance of nature and health but, the man suddenly grabbed her by the arm and threw his cigarette to the snowy floor.

Eris is looking at the man and appealing to let him go because her arm is hurting. The man then, muffled her mouth with a kerchief as she gasp for air, she breathed something that made her eyesight blurry.

She managed to shout or so she thought it was a shout. Her resistance is weakening; her eyelids are closing; she wanted to get help but she can't move; so then, all she saw is darkness.

Darkness, voices, the smell of rhum, and Arabic perfume.

She got her consciousness back as she felt tight ropes strangling her arms and handcuffs on her ankles. She tried not to move so that the kidnappers won't notice that she is awake. She heard them that the ransom money is $ 15 million and they want 10 luxury cars. She laughed inside as the kidnappers dreamed about what they should do with the money.

Eris, at that very young age of six is tired of this scenario. She is sick of kidnappers having the same plan each and everytime. She tried to sleep out of boredom before the rescue drama starts.

* * *

There is still silence and she felt the sun warming her skin she got up, rub her eyes, and greeted all her inventions in the lab a good morning. She is awake now for real; she scratched her head and scan the under of her bead for a pair of slippers. She is getting that dream a-lot lately, and its getting in her nerves. She blames Kyouya for her being under stress.

"Alois, I want cheese pancake and bacon, have me chocolate smores for dessert. Oh! I forgot, I want vanilla tea for today."

She turned her head towards a 12 inch velvet red teddy bear sitting on top of the bed. She started to smile and picked up the bear and hugged it.

"Good morning, Alois! Come on, its time to wake up."

The bear gave a nod and looked at Eris and its eyes saying 'Good morning'. The bear popped a pair of red wings on its back and flew away to the kitchen.

* * *

Eris invention intermission

* * *

Alois is a cute cuddly 12 inch velvet red teddy bear that can fly and can understand emotions. It only follows Eris's orders (I mean literary). The power source needed for the bear is: CO2,or H2O, and/or UV rays. Meaning, it's all eco friendly. Eris made Alois when she was 8, but the Alois that time is not as developed compare to now that Eris is 16,Eris built up Alois one by one like a puzzle.

Alois is mainly like an 'all-in-one'. He protects Eris from all sorts of trouble like an undercover agent, has wide varieties of self-defense technique, has plenty of handy-dandy-deadly things in his pocket, and extremely talented. The thing is, Alois has a malfunction, and can't talk even if Eris had done everything she can.

Okay, again, back to business.

* * *

Eris always do her morning routine:

Breakfast first before anything else,

Clean her beloved inventions,

And sing a song while cleaning them.

Kyouya got earlier than anyone else and decided to head to the music room. But before he had the chance to open the door, he heard music coming from the dark hallway connecting the third music room and Eris's lab. He listened and peeked onto the wide opened door.

_ Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away_

_If you can use some exotic booze_

_There's a bar in far Bombay_

_Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away~ _

He saw her dancing on top of a glass table with her interactive inventions.

He watched as she swung all around her flying inventions like a little girl in a dance party. Kyouya chuckled as he stare amused at his new enemy.

He stayed there, standing in front of the door, listening to one of his favorite songs : Come fly with me by Michael Bublé.

_Come fly with me, Lets float down to Peru_

_ In Llama land, there's a one man band_

_and he'll toot his flute for you_

_Come fly with me, Let's take off in the blue~_

He never thought that this horrid girl has a nice bright side. He smiled as she sang along the melody; he thought of her being charming.

He chuckled as she slips and fell, she never seems to notice him. He watched up until the song is finished.

But, the atmosphere popped like a bubble as she noticed him staring. She put down Alois and fixed her posture, gather all her pride and faced her shame.

"Go-good morning, Kyouya-san. You seem to be early today." She greeted him like nothing happened. Her voice that is almost shaking made Kyouya laugh a little.

"Do I amuse you? Am I someone to laugh at?" she got her posture fixed now and she started talking like a lady.

His eyes bore on her when she got her mask on again. He smiled and greeted her back.

"You seem to be happy this morning."

"I am just doing my daily exercise."

"hmmm.. I see."

He stayed there still staring at her, observing what reaction she would so next. Eris got irritated by his confidence.

"Would you please go now?"

"I don't want to"

"Wha-! Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because I don't want to. That's all."

"You irate me. Please go."

"Oh? Do I?"

"I don't want to have any conversation with you."

"Well, I don't care."

Veins popping out her forehead saying she can't stand Kyouya's mockery anymore.

"I said, go now. You irate me you money whore."

"Ooh. Getting really hot headed this morning?"

"No, I am not. Does it not look obvious?" she said sarcastically

"No, it doesn't."

"Aaahhh! Hey, four-eyes, you won't want to make me upset."

"If your patience ran out, what will happen?"

". . . Alois, take him away."

"Who's Alois? " Kyouya whispered

The Little red Teddy bear flew to him in a blink of an eye. Chains bind his body like a wild animal on the run and drag him straight to the music room. Alois released him afterwards on a sturdy chair, the bear tied Kyouya's hands and feet on the chair and walked away.

Kyouya got his glasses right on the tip of his nose that is almost falling; his hair scattered on his forehead; and his eyes wide open. He sat there like that for 5 seconds and started to laugh.

"Hahaha . . . she got me again this time, eh?" he continued laughing to death as the neighbor Eris that is next door can hear him and is red up to her ears. She never wants Kyouya to see her like that, for her it is a great embarrassment.

* * *

Later That afternoon...

* * *

The host club is busy with customers as Kyouya wander off the garden. He plans to measure the amount of money he will spend for tomorrow's event that will be held in the garden.

Suddenly, a man in black suit came to him with his files.

Just at the right time that Eris is going to shoot Kyouya with paint, the man butt in.

(she is not using her inventions, she plans to use a huge slingshot and balloons infused with paint. She wants to insult Kyouya for using a child's game)

For her, its one bloody hell timing. But, she became bothered with the man. It's like déjàvu, like she saw that man before. Just as she ordered Alois to get her microscope, The man faced towards her direction.

She was stoned for a second and dropped the paint balloon. She quickly ordered Alois to get Kyouya away from the man and she grabbed onto her tranquilizer version 4.2, she jump out of the window like a cat and ran towards the man and Kyouya.

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for posting a review!_**

**_Please keep posting. it cheer me up a lot!_ :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : She, as a savior

This chapter is pretty short. sorry.

* * *

Kyouya wanders off the garden and calculated the things needed. But before that, he called onto his driver to deliver his files to him in the garden.

The thing is, the man got there was Kyouya's true driver but, also a hired killer / kidnapper.

As soon as the man handed over the files to him, a huge shattering noise came from afar. Kyouya was then surprised and faced towards the direction of the commotion. However, before he can blink, great amount of chains came flying to him and he took off the ground, like a prey taken away by a gigantic bird.

As he struggle to put on his glasses, he saw his driver pointing a shotgun to him. He saw things like in slow motion; Alois flew much higher and changed directions. All Kyouya heard was two gun shots, and wind beneath his ears.

He was petrified for a while, until then he found his voice. He looked up to the bear and gulped.

"He-hey. Alois-san."

The bear just flew and speak nothing ('course Alois can't speak). Kyouya is ready to blow and be impulsive, but he tried to calm down.

"Hey, you must check what happened to her!" he tried to, but he can't. Of course he is worried of what had happened.

"You must go down now!" he shouted like his life is depend on it.

The bear looked down at him and stare. That is all Alois did while on air.

". . . You!-" is all that can Kyouya say. He struggle to untie the chains and go down himself, he is desperate to know what had happened. He just can't fly there and be safe, he has to know.

The bear stopped at mid air that startled him. The bear just float there for about two minutes.

"Aren't we going?" he is anxious of going down, so he broke.

Alois quickly flew back to Eris; both landed safely, Kyouya ran to Eris quickly and her body for wounds.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so."

"Really, Kyouya-san.i'm totally fine. And that was nothing; I'm used to things like that."

He gripped her hands tightly, looked down to his shoes, and speak nothing.

"I know, I made you worried… I'm sorry."

He looked her in the eye and smiled. She smiled back in assurance. Something between them that is defying the use of words made the atmosphere somewhat- mushy.

"Can you please let go now?" His hands are still holding hers.

"Oh. Sorry." He let go quickly.

"You shouldn't be doing something like that. You're a girl."

"You know what Kyouya-san, I don't believe in 'gender wall'. Who cares if I am a girl, as long as I do things that is righteous and things that can help others, my actions would ne worth-it. That is my pride."

He laughed loudly that pissed her.

"You really are interesting. Even though you have your inventions to take down that man, you made effort to face the enemy."

"I don't make inventions to be my shield. I made them to be a family. Because all of them have life, not in any chance I would sacrifice them."

"So you won't sell them?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, you're an inventor, you made things to made peoples life easier."

"Are you saying that, I should give them away for a lump of cash?"

"That's what inventors made off!"

"You. In a second, I thought you are not one of them. But now, you-"

She walked away with Alois in her arms. She walked with heavy stomping feet so that she could chare her anger with the ground. She turned around and pointed at him.

"You are nothing but a chameleon!"

He was left devastated, but he felt happy. Never in his life had he worried like that much for a girl he just met. It left him speechless.

* * *

Kyouya's POV

When I talked about selling her inventions, I wish I can take it back. She never made things to sell; she never makes marvelous inventions to be famous; she makes those wondrous things with love. Her sanctuary in the arms of her 'family'. I wish I didn't come up with that conversation. I really wanted to thank her, I wasn't able to, and I made her angry.

As she turned her back at me, I feel so down, I don't know if I should grab her arm and say sorry or just shout sorry. Later that morning, I saw her true self that is really amusing. But this afternoon, she's like some expert bodyguard or so, someone that seems to be very athletic.

She never fails to surprise me. It's like having butterflies in my stomach. Its the first time that someone that despised me gave a bit of affection. I mean, a girl just protected me, it's a great shame for a man.

Kyouya gave a long heavy sigh, out his hands over his forehead, and tugged his bangs.

"Now, what should I do?"

* * *

_**Please, write a review.'kay?**_

_**Thank you to all who read/review/favorite/story allert this story! thank you so much! :3**_


	6. Chapter 6 : War in Ouran

Chapter 6!

* * *

Rich blue sky filled the horizon reflecting over the clock tower; a pink structure with enormous space is just a school for those who are prestigious. Men, who have looks and time, share little pleasure to ladies and profit off them- that would be, the host club.

"Oh! What a wonderful morning!" exclaimed Tamaki in narcissist mode.

"It is not." Haruhi broke his aura.

"Why is it not? Look at the view outside, the sun, the clouds, everything, and me. I, as the king, wished for this wonderful day!"

"Look." Haruhi pointed at the two persons seated quietly and having a moderate chat.

A little round table with a lump of red roses as the centerpiece and Alois beside it; the shadow king is as always busy minding his laptop and the inventor princess having vanilla tea.

The princes carefully handle her cup like a wine glass; the king didn't made any effort to look at the person he is asking a favor.

"Kyouya-san, I don't think that man wouldn't be any purpose to you" The princess speaks as she put down her cup.

"As I told you, he threatened my life and I am inducing my rights." Now, he grabs his files and wrote down something.

"You see, you are not the target, I am. He is just making a way to get to me."

"I don't care. Just give him to me, and this will be over."

"No."

"No?" now, Kyouya stopped writing; put down his pen and clasp his fingers under his chin put his elbow on top of the table; and gave a damn to look.

"He is already under the law, there is no need for you to have him." She picked her cup again and gulped a huge mouthful.

"I need to have him." He stressed the word 'need', like he really has to have that man.

"I won't let you."

"Hand him over. I will handle his case."

"Why? Are you the law?"

"Yes. I am."

"Hmm... liar."

"Thank you for the complement."

"That is no complement."

"I am telling you here and now, if you don't hand him over after this conversation, I'll have him then." A glint from the side of his glasses flashed a thin white blinding light.

"So you think, I am taking your words seriously?" She touched her cup but didn't drink a drop.

"Now."

"No."

"I said-"

"No. never."

The two having a quiet, calm, proper conversation is reeking a dark, scarry, evil aura in the club room that is freaking the rest of the members.

"If you look at them, it's like their having a 'normal' chat." Hikaru shrugged and bring his hands to Kaoru's

"If you listen to them, you'll have your ears deteriorated." Kaoru do the same as Hikaru.

"Both of them are actually fighting properly." Pointed Haruhi that always look at the brighter side of the situation.

"Mommy seems to be friendly with Eris, don't you think?" Tamaki with his thumb in his mouth.

"Is 'that' friendly to you?" Haruhi with her shoulders lump.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her in the shoulders and started to cry a river.

"Now, now. What kind of act is this?"

"Mommy likes Eris! No! That can't happen right? Mommy will never exchange me to a girl like that right? He wouldn't right? Kyouya and I are best friends! He can't betray me! I am his Daddy! And also your daddy. I am his Husband!" Tamaki started with his (insert word here) talk that Haruhi can't even take.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan." Honey pulled her jacket lightly.

"What is it Honey-sempai?"

"Kyou-chan seems to get along with Eris, don't you think?"

"They are obviously fighting."

"No, no, Haru-chan. The thing is, when did you even see Kyou-chan fight like that with a lady?"

"Hmmmm…"

"You see, if Kyou-chan really needs to have something, he'll have it by himself without any delay."

"Huh?"

Really, Haruhi didn't really get it. Honey maybe small and cuddly; but he really took a good care of his lower batchmen like a senior always do.

"Kyouya-san!" Eris suddenly said in a loud voice. (But not too loud)

"Now."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I have to."

"I said it's a no."

"Really? You sure of that Ms. Science freak?"

"Thank you for the name, Mr. Money whore."

"Crazy inventor."

"Useless rich kid."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

All of the club members are utterly shocked, stoned in their places. Tamaki that is having his jaw hanging too low; Honey that let his strawberry fell on the floor; the twins with their cheeks glued to one another; Haruhi with her clothes almost falling; and the no-reaction Mori, picked the fallen strawberry and tossed it in the trash bin.

The message is : "Did I just heard Kyouya said Bitch? The gentleman, calm, and proper Kyouya just let loose and broke?"

Tamaki : Mommy just cussed.

Twins : He did.

Honey : Kyou-chan, what happened to you?

Haruhi : I can't' believe this.

Takeshi : Un.

Alois : . . .

From that day on, a war bloomed at the music room.

* * *

War Journal

Day 1 : Precious items

Kyouya got his laptop hacked.

Eris found her lab gowns in ashes.

Day 2 : Stolen photos

Kyouya fell on the stairs and his contortioned photo scattered over the entire school.

Eris sleeping, drooling face, scattered over the net.

Day 3 : At the cafeteria

Eris purposely threw her lunch to Kyouya.

Kyouya, quickly pour tea over her.

Day 4 : Stolen

Eris stole Kyouya's files.

Kyouya stole some of her inventions. (I don't know how.)

Day 5 : Buckle up for battle

Kyou got his private police intact for battle.

Eris got Alois and guns, lasers, bombs, etc. ready to launch.

There, Japan was shaken by a huge earthquake.

Day 6 : War on the Nazi

Both didn't give up any hostages (the files and the inventions)

Day 7 : Fight with anything in hand

Each and everytime they had a chance to meet, they would just grab on to whatever in reach and throw it on the enemy.

Day 8 : A novelist always fights with words.

* * *

~Renge's slideshow end ~

"It's the very first time he looses his cool" Tamaki seated near the window who is looking so serious.

"Kyouya-sama is somewhat like a different person." Renge bit onto her kerchief for remorse.

"No, that's the real him" Tamaki whipped his hair sideways unleashing his beauty.

"EH?" Haruhi, the twins, and honey that all reacted at the same time.

"Ahahaha! I think it is better having the princess here." Said the twins that are glued to each other.

"We are getting to know him more." Haruhi muttered as she put down the bottle of Nescafe.

"Kyou-chan is always proper and never shows recklessness is now letting lose and looks so happy. He would really be a fine man in the future" Honey that is looking far into the future with his eyes glittering with hope.

"Honey-sempai." Hikaru whispered loudly.

"Come back to us." Kaoru does the same.

"However, no matter how you look at the situation, none of them will ever back down." Haruhi with Mori arranging tea cups.

"Maybe its good to let them be." said Kaoru.

"The fact that it would be better." sighed Hikaru.

Tamaki that is now in the distant corner of the room is looking intently at the two that is fighting. He sighed a little, smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A special person appeared. Kyouya finds her pretty interesting." He sighed with a laugh

"So he found it, huh?"

* * *

**_Pretty pretty please, write a review. _**

**_i wanna know how my story is._**

**_Please?_**


	7. Chapter 7 : A thanks for you

**GUYS! im really sorry for this very late chapter. Lately, i'm having a major crisis not being able to write. it's like, i am out of my pace; like i lost my moxie. somewhat like i am doing my hardest to find an inspiration. i wont let this go on. PLEASE forgive me.**

* * *

The elegant wall clock making a huge ticking sound; it's exactly 10:48 in the evening.

Kyouya that is just sitting still at the rear end of the bed did not give a damn to feed his starving stomach. He did not bother having dinner for his mind is all a mess. He got off the bed, down the stairs, and flop into his couch. He lay there with eyes vacuous in thought.

He saw his laptop with many unread emails, but he did not strain to even touch it. This day, he hadn't done any of his job; he also abstain himself from his files and computations, it's the first time he ever had a chance to held his pen.

His attention was focused only to her; aware that she hates him now; he couldn't sit there and do nothing. Though he is thinking of some way, he ended up fighting with her and ends up still as is.

He projected a dissatisfying heavy sigh he ever done his life. Never in his life he has been this tired; not even Tamaki gives his this heavy stress. He looked at his coffee table and saw his gift for her: An album of Michael Bublé with his signature on it and a bag of high quality and rare vanilla tea.

For him, it's not much of a trouble getting those things. He squinted his eyes looking at the blinding light bulb as he cogitate what is going on with him; his mind in flying where ever that he couldn't reach. Silence overpowered his room that he can hear his breathing. He couldn't stand the tension of contending against someone he cares of.

"AAAARRGG!" He growled in a moment trying to suppress the confusion within him.

He tossed his feet onto the coffee table, laid his head aback, and tugged his bangs; lastly, he took off his glasses. He is completely irritated of himself; having a silly war with her makes his heart heavy like lead.

But he can't express his feelings well when he's in front of her; a total messy crap comes out his mouth automatically. He badly wants to thank her for that incident wherein she saved his life. He recalled that exact scenario where he is above the ground, the last millisecond he saw his driver pull out a gun.

He bought those gift knowingly she would like it a lot. He just can't find the right time, just like a hit and miss game. Her voice ran through his ears like a harmonica, her voice that is sweet and deep mashed together tingles down to his spine. He smiled painfully as he saw her face popped in his head. ]

His phone suddenly rang a familiar tune, the ring alert for the lord. He picked it up after a few rings, he fling it to his ear knowing Tamaki would shout naturally.

"Kyouya! Let's go on a vacation next week. It's already sem break."

"Go on your own. I'm busy."

"Come on, Kyouya~. Have some fun sometimes."

"I won't be able to enjoy it."

"Maybe you can see something she might like there."

"And how in the hell did you know about that?"

"Your sister told me. She seems to be bothered that you often touch your dinner."

"So that's why. I've already have a gift for her, I just can't get the right mood."

"Eh? You're Ootori Kyouya. Why don't you have it delivered?"

"I can't do that. I told you already that she saved my ass. I should give it personally."

"Kyouya, your serious about her, aren't you?"

"I-I'm not."

"Hmm… Okay, I'll help."

"What kind of help can you offer?"

"You know, I've heard that she likes musical instruments."

"So that's the result of eavesdropping in Haruhi and Eris's conversation?"

"I'm just passing by! I happened to hear it!"

"Tch. You call yourself a passer by."

"I really am! Anyways, there is a museum that just opened a month ago. And there having an event the next day after tomorrow. You can take her there."

"And how should I get her?"

"You can do that! You're her 'mommy' right?"

"Are you maddening me?"

"No, not really. That would be the last thing I would do in my life. I want to live."

"Seriously,"

"You can do that. Of course, you are the King that will get the thing you would want by any means."

"Its just too hard facing her."

"That's how it always goes, don't worry."

"Haha"

"Now you're laughing at me?"

"No, it's just that you talk much more of a friend rather than an idiot."

"Wha-"

"Thank you, it helped me a lot."

Both sides talk no more for the sudden flow of friendly emotions they never seem to show each other that much. Tamaki had his eyes almost popping out; he never knew Kyouya would show a side like this. He smiled gleefully, not being able to suppress the bliss on the moment.

"You know Kyouya, you talk really weird."

"So you are."

"She hit you that hard?"

"So much that I can't handle."

The two of the laughed their hearts out before bidding goodbye. Surely, best buds knew best.

* * *

NEXT MORNING…

War journal

Day 9 theme is:

'If fists wont do, use a blade as a sword.'

"Huh?"

A sudden clash of heavy metals rang the morning light. Eris is holding on to Takeshi's katana, while Kyouya was holding into the Ootori's katana. Well, for them, their just doing some 'fencing'. Yeah, it's actually a sword fight with real very sharp blades. (I feel sorry for Mori-sempai though.)

"I told you, is it okay if I accompany you?"

"Can't your sister go too?"

Kyouya told Eris that his sister invites her into the museum. Well, that's a lie.

"She is very busy."

"Then, let's tag Haruhi along!"

"That's-"

"You can't?"

"The—there is only two tickets."

"Eh? Cant you get some more?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't"

"Hmmm… I see."

She lowered down her sword and gave it back to Takeshi that is almost tearing. Thank god, his sword was safe.

"So, the response?"

"I'll go. Your sister has gone to trouble getting reservations. So, I don't want to waste her efforts."

"Its decided then, tomorrow at 9:00 am exact. Do not be late."

"I would not!"

"Later."

"Ah, wait Kyouya-san!"

"Yes?"

"It would be very rude if we continue to fight like this. For today, lets ceasefire."

"That would be nice." He smiled, surprised at the moment for the sudden change of heart.

"I'll be looking forward to it!"

She smiled sweetly and walked away having Alois in one hand. He knew she is really happy that she even let her guard down. That is enough for him just that set his troubles free.

* * *

IN FRONT OF THE MUSEUM

"That outfit really bothers me."

Kyouya is in his normal attire for going out, and Eris in a very suspicious look.

"Does it look that weird, Kyouya-san? But, I'm not used to going outside without this hood and sunglasses and mask."

"You won't want to wear something like that in a museum; you'll be mistaken as a robber."

"It's a necessity!"

"Take it off."

"But,"

"Now."

She can't refuse because she really wants to go in.

"Meanie."

"Because you look really weird."

"I don't its outdoor attire."

"Anyways, where is Alois?"

"He's undercover."

"?"

"I can't bring him inside, toys are not allowed."

"Suddenly you became proper."

"I am proper. Can we go in now?"

"Of course."

When the two got in, Eris did not refrain from fussing all over. Each and every piece for her is a huge gem. She pointed at the cello, piano, oboe, saxophone, and some ethnic instruments. Kyouya just right there near her, watching her enjoy the view. For him, just seeing her like that somewhat makes his day. Eris did even request for a picture of every ethnic piece on the spot. (Yes, she snuck in a camera) Of course, Kyouya got the manager into serious persuading, or so to mean, some extreme threatening. The manager came out the office sweating, but Eris seem not to bother for her excitement overthrown all.

Later that afternoon, they watched the live performance by some jazz bands and some Caribbean music. Eris enjoyed a lot taking pictures of everyone she danced with and Kyouya (which is not successful). Kyouya didn't have the chance to dance with her though she is really happy.

"Its already 4. I think I enjoyed it too much."

"Yeah, you even let me eat lunch at 2:00"

"I'm really sorry about that. That won't happen again, I promise."

She stand there with cheeks flushed, because she accidentally drinks a glass of rhum by one of the guests. He watched her with eyes smoldering with delight, nothing else he would want to have.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He called for his car and the driver gave him a box with a huge ribbon on it.

"That?"

"Yes, it's for you."

"Me? But it's not my birthday."

"No, I know that… You see, it's…"

"?"

"It's to thank you."

"Thank? I didn't do anything. Or maybe I'm in trouble?"

"Damn. Why is this so hard?" He muttered. His eyes on the ground not willing to look at the person he is talking to.

"You see, you saved my life and I think I must thank you for that." He faced sideways avoiding her gaze.

He gave the box to her and gave a glint from his glasses.

"I see, that's why you brought me here. You don't have to be formal."

"Its gratitude."

"Thank you!" She smiled sweetfuly as she hugged the box. He stared there mesmerized, not wanting to say another word to part them. He's face turned all red up to his ears, he covered himself with his hand and moved away a few steps.

"I should be better going. I am busy."

"I know that, you even bother to accompany me. I am grateful. "

"Se-see you tomorrow then."

His words come in short ends; he cannot say anything more for the feeling inside his is overpowering him that he can't stand it. The only thing he can do is to move away quickly for him to be able to breathe.

"Kyouya-san!"

"What is it now?" he replied not facing her.

"Lets ceasefire tomorrow too."

"O-okay."

"Bye bye~"

"Yeah."

Kyouya is having troubles now. How can he subside this feeling he cant fight?

* * *

_**if its lousy, please forgive me.**_

_**huhuhu ~ :'c i would like to know what do you think 'bout it.**_

_**I am terribly sorry.**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Jealousy and confusion

To all readers of LOVE INVENTION,

please do accept my apologies. lately i've been so busy and out of focus,

pretty please, i beg your forgiveness...

hopefully.

IM SO SORRY. :C

* * *

One sunny day at Ouran academy wherein the students were seen lazing off. The teachers were all in leave due to an educational world trip in three weeks. Only substitute teachers were there and sometimes, they left the students alone the whole day.

"Yoosh!" Hikaru started off the noise that can be heard in the hallway leading to the third music room. All of the members are holding a card on their forehead together in a circle. Ofcourse, Kyouya would never partake; he is currently busy of his work.

"I won't loose again!" Hikaru said gritting his teeth.

"You weakling." Teased Tamaki.

"Tono lost 4 consecutive times before." Kaoru backfired.

"Either way, whoever loose will drink a shot of raw egg." Honey-sempai revealed the penalty.

"RAW—!" said Tamaki

"—EGG?" shrieked the twins

"It doesn't taste that bad." Assured by Mori-sempai.

"It's raw!" Tamaki shrugged as he imagined how it taste

"Whether it's raw or not, it's edible." Haruhi pointed out.

"It's not good for the health!" the twins disagree

"It is." Pouted Haruhi

At the moment, there was a huge gulf of tension forming between the players. None ofcourse is willing to lose the game. All were in the momentum of revealing their cards the tension got a little higher.

"Cards down!" said Honey-sempai

The cards were dropped in sync and eyes were gleaming, looking for the one who has the lowest amount. And the loser is - the Hitachiin brothers!

"HA! You lose! Loser! Loser! Bleh~!" exclaimed Tamaki in high spirits that he did not lose this time.

"This cant is happening" Kaoru lost his balance and leaned on a chair.

"We both lost." Hikaru in an O faced reaction.

"Hmm… so honey-sempai got the ace of hearts; mori-sempai with the king of spades; I had the jack of hearts; sempai (Tamaki) with the 10 of diamonds; and those two got the joker." Explained Haruhi

The two left devastated by the thought they are gonna drink a raw egg.

"We can't." Kaoru started off

"It's impossible." Hikaru agreed

"EHH~" Eris jumped in.

"Eris! Perfect timing! Wanna join?" exclaimed the twins

"I wanna join too. Let me in!"

"First, you must drink those eggs." The two pointed at the glass with raw egg

"Egg? And it's raw!"

"Exactly."

"I don't want to. Give me other challenge."

"Then, hmmm… what do you think Hikaru?"

"You know already, Kaoru."

"Then, lets play *dochiga Hikaru deshoka game~!"

(* - who is Hikaru game) (Or somewhat like that)

"That's easy!"

"Ha?"

"This one is Kaoru." She pointed the one on her left side

"And you should be Hikaru." She pointed to her right

"Bubum! You're wrong! Now, eat the egg." The two smiled devilishly

"I'm not wrong."

"You are."

"Am not! Even the two of you may look the same; you are still two separate entities."

The twins blinked twice not expecting that kind of reply. Then, they recalled the day Haruhi were able to differ them apart.

"Whoa! How can you tell? Did my precious Haruhi teach you?" Tamaki's eyes glittered hoping for the expected answer.

"No. Haruhi didn't teach me."

"I see…" he gloomed for a second but he is back to normal after thinking that her lovely daughter is not talking things of the twins. In his thoughts, he still won.

"Hmmm…. How should I put it…?" Eris started thinking of how she would explain

The twins stared in utter silence, they observed if the new intruder is a 'real' or 'fake'. For them, their world is now fine, an intruder has finally entered their world and they do not wish for another one.

"Ah! Let say… Litmus paper for example."

"Litmus?" Kaoru had in his thoughts

"Paper?" same as Hikaru

"Yes. When a litmus paper turned blue, that means the chemical applied is an acid. Just like those two." She pointed nonchalantly of the two as the other members stared confused of what she just said.

"So?" Tamaki tossed his head to the side making a question mark-face

"Okay, ill explain it for everyone." Kyouya fixed his glasses swiftly while typing at his laptop

"She sees the two as acids in a sheet of litmus paper. The thing is, even though both turned blue, the acids that are used were different."

"Ah! So you differentiate the two acids just by looking?" Honey-sempai popped a bulb saying he get the idea.

"You identify just by looking, that's great." Said Tamaki.

"exactly." Replied Eris

"You relate us to acids?" pouted the two

"That's the best explanation."

"Is there any better than being an acid?" sighed kaoru

"Well, I have to think fast. That came up."

"Oh. Just like my comment before, the acids may differ in color if you look more carefully. The other may have a brighter color than the other. Just like Hikaru that is one level meaner than Kaoru." Haruhi added.

Hikaru popped a vein in forehead as Kaoru giggled remembering the events. They were then silenced once again looking at the new intruder. Both let out a heavy look as Kaoru gave a glance to his brother.

"Are we?" asked kaoru

"Were still not sure, she used science talk, maybe she's observing us." Replied Hikaru.

"She never gets to observe us unless were in the club. You know, she's a 'free-lancer' student. "

"Kaoru, maybe its just luck. That care free smart head doesn't even need to go to school, why is she here?"

"How can you even say its luck? Blame Kyouya-sampai for that."

"Let's test it then."

"We have no choice anyway."

= The next day… =

Its 6:05 in the morning, Eris has been awake 10 minutes ago. She opened her doors and do some little stretching, suddenly, she have her first guess.

"Good morning, Eri-chan!" The twins peeked at the side of the wide opened door beaming an oh-so-happy smile.

"Hah? Its... it's just past 6 and you're here? How come?"

"Hey, we greeted you, so greet us back."

"That's right. Good morning then." She smiled sweetly with a little groggy sea/moss green eyes.

Her gaze met the two pairs of amber eyes and blinked twice. It's like a miracle she saw the two way too early in the morning.

"Wow. Its really a miracle to see the two of you here."

"You don't want us around?"

"its because its unusual."

"Meanie"

"Hey, have you had your breakfast already?"

"Nope. Not even a gulp of juice nor coffee"

"Come in! Come in!"

"Okay, have a seat. What can I get for you two then?"

The twins eyed each other sending signals only the two of them can understand. They faced Eris and look a deep breath.

"I want scrabble egg with garlic toast and hazelnut coffee!"

"I want bacon and cheese sandwich and red tea!"

The thing is, the orders were sent out at the same time in a furious manner. Neither anyone would understand it at all. They looked at her writing down their orders.

"Hey, did she have that?" Hikaru talking to kaoru with his eyes.

"There is no way she got that. Neither I understood what I said!" kaoru gritting his teeth while biting on the napkin.

"How can you say that? She's smart maybe she heard that right."

"Being smart doesn't have any connection to the sharpness of hearing."

"Okay, one more time." Said the twins in their thoughts.

"I want berry meringue, fresh orange juice with pulps, chocolate mallows with pistachio nuts, and cold water!"

"I want custard and chocolate éclair, watermelon mango shake, fresh fruits, cold water too, and hazelnut wafers!"

The orders were absurd neither one would eat something like that early in the morning. The orders were said in a speed faster than before and are very difficult to understand. It is hard to differentiate which one orders what.

The two were out of breath right after saying the weird breakfast menu.

"Hah! I bet she didn't get that." Whispered the twins on their backs

"Hmm… okay!" she smiled brightly like 'okay, I get it.' And she gave the paper to Alois. The twins make an O face with thoughts running in their mind.

"She has sharp ears!" said Hikaru

"Way better than a bat!" agreed Kaoru

"I want this to be ready by 5 minutes." She gave the paper to the velvet red flying bear. The bear just nod and flew away. The twins cleared their ears not believing what they just heard.

"F-f-f—five?"

"Mi-mi-m-minutes?"

"Yes. 5 minutes."

"There is no chef in the world who can even do that in 5 minutes!" two voices in chorus send an outrageous tone.

"The ones making it are no human, my kitchen is handled by Alois and my other beloved sons and daughters are working on the food. All foods you order here is only 5 mins away from your plate. That's the Núblese's rule."

"What a heck of a rule." Said kaoru with his shoulders limp

"Machineries are on the kitchen also. As expected of a smart ass." Hikaru does the same

"Wanna check?" offered Eris

"No, no thanks. Well just wait."

"I don't want to make it out the door as a sashimi" thought Hikaru

"Being pierced in a skewer and being roasted is the last thing I wont ever wish" so as kaoru

= after 5 minutes =

"Here you go."

A floating glass tray flew in the dining area and a great amount of food was on it. The two widened their eyes seeing the food in a serving for a feast.

"okay, lets start with Hikaru… scramble egg with garlic toast, berry meringue, orange juice with pulp, choco mallows with pistachio, hazelnut coffee, and cold water."

"For kaoru… are bacon and cheese sandwich, custard and chocolate éclair, fresh fruits, hazelnut wafers, cold water, and red tea."

"Impossible" said the twins with jaws open.

"It is, actually I'm used to that sort of challenge. My brothers always do that and sometimes they include the maids and butlers."

"She's no human! She's a monster!" said the twins in their minds

"Please enjoy your meal." Her smile didn't fade and she seems not to bother the reaction of the two.

"How can we even enjoy it? Were on the state of shock at this moment."

"Alois made that for the two of you, eat it all up."

"We cant, it's too many. You even gave ma a whole berry meringue in cake form." Complained Hikaru

"And a basket of fresh fruits in bite size." So as kaoru

"Okay, okay, ill help."

"Geez. Why serve this many?"

"Alois always serve food in generous portions."

"Please think about the size for the generous." Sighed the two.

The 3 of them had their feast of a breakfast way early in the morning. The twins had their fill so much that they find it hard to move. Eris seemed to be used of the huge portions of food and started stretching. She prepared herself for her morning routine leaving the two rested on her bed. Suddenly, an expected and regular morning visitor came. He was sighted right in front of her door smirking a good morning. But the smile fades away the second he saw the redheads on her room resting. Well, no human go to school at an early time except for him. How come the twins were there before him? Somewhat, that ruined his morning a bit.

"Good morning."

"Kyouya-san." Smiled Eris

Kyouya stepped inside before Eris gives him permission. There he saw the twins lying like big fat pigs that can't even move an inch. Their intake of so much food was written in their face and reaching their arms like lake monsters squirming to get a grip of Kyouya. Kyouya then fixed his glasses and turned to the culprit of stuffing the twins too much.

"If you feed them that much, they'll get fat. That way I can't get profit of them"

"How cruel can you get? Even if their fat, their rich."

"What the hell? What do you think we are? Goldfish that you can sell? " raged the two while rolling on the floor.

"Not goldfish," Kyouya pointed out "lab hamsters maybe applicable."

"You-" Hikaru cutted his own words.

"Really, how much of insult can we get?" Kaoru manage to crawl to the bed that is almost gonna throw up.

"Ah~ I can't take it anymore, kaoru! Lift me."

"I can't even lift myself!"

"Aww, c'mon."

"Do it yourself."

"I'm gonna throw up."

"So am I. we ate too much"

"Too much."

The two tried their hardest to help each other out to make it on the bed. They don't wanna sleep on the floor. Hikaru reached the bed for about 6 minutes in a distance of 5 rulers, kaoru manage to get on top of the bed for about 4 minutes or so, lifting himself has never been that hard for him. When to two was relaxed on the bed, they closed their eyes for a moment and laughed only at the level they can. Well, it's hard to laugh with a tummy full of food. None dare to say a word for each other to adjust breathing. The food was absurd in proportions and is adequate for about 10 people. But the food was utterly delicious, they did not complain about who made it. But, they did not see that coming. For someone to differ them apart, only one person can do that. That person can even tell which is who with eyes blindfolded.

Only Haruhi, yes, only Haruhi.

None other than Haruhi can. No fake intruder must get in; she is not fitted in the world their in.

She is totally abhorrent to them.

Without bothering the Eris and Kyouya's conversation, the two moved their heads sidewards facing each other. The twins didn't spill any thoughts in words, only eyes that felt so deep, captivating, and puzzling. They do not accept this kind of entrance, someone like her must get lost. Thoughts run in their mind, like their thinking the same. Kaoru lifted his lashes to catch a glimpse of the now "transformed" Kyouya.

Kyouya has never been that caring before; everyone knew that eventhough he is after ones profit, he won't go that far like following her around wherever she goes that need assistance. Just like the other day, when Eris needed a thin sheet of metal alloy Kyouya ordered it after he heard her. Kyouya would even go home by 7:30 or 8:00 in the evening just to make sure her day was a wrap. He never fails to meet her expectation and doing his work at the same time.

Hikaru laughed like he is speaking kaoru's mind. Kaoru then closed his lids, Hikaru pushed kaoru's bangs aside to see his face. He brushed softly against the pale white skin of his own replica and blood. Kaoru stagger a glint of pain inside feeling his twin hold the length of his shoulders in a very fragile manner.

"Kaoru," Hikaru spoke.

"She won't be right?" kaoru didn't stopped his words

"Kaoru, only you. No other than…"

"Me and Hikaru right?"

"You're the only ones I care for, I don't mind if she can tell us apart now. Loosing these current relations is the least I want to happen."

"heh~ so we wasted our effort waking up early. You decide things on your own. " pouted kaoru

"Because kaoru is precious to me. I can't afford loosing you."

"So am I" kaoru blushed a little as he opened his eyes looking for some answers in hikarus eyes.

"Only us."

"Yeah, only us." Hikaru replied.

Time ran out very fast that Kyou and Eri had their time chatting and doing the morning routine. Kyouya is now unexpectedly very nice. Yeah, he is a gentleman but not that much. He always looks after Eris like a mother hen over her chick. He seems to be more caring, more sensitive, and even weirder.

"Eris, can I ask you to do a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if you fixed the shower room inside the club? The engineering was poor."

"Oh? Shower room? I didn't know there's something like that in a music room. Well then, what would you want me to do?"

"Hmm… can you turn that into a bath haus?"

"That's not a problem. I can start working after I finish cleaning here."

"Well, uhm…. You see-"

"Paying me won't be harsh. I only need materials for the trade."

"That's all?"

"Why? Would you give me a 32 karat blue diamond ring if I ask you to?"

"That's impossible. I can't give you something like that. But of you really what it…. Then…."

"Really? You'll really give me one?"

Her eyes flew to his meeting his gaze upon her. His heart was stopping by the moment as her energetic voice run down to his spine like a splash of cold icy water in summer heat, he found it hard to breathe but he managed not to show it. Her eyes ablaze with curiosity that made his heart run off his chest. He broke the gaze by fixing his glasses a moving away. He put down his laptop as a decoy,

"I told you I cant. That's too expensive and why should I give you something like that?" he replied face down not returning a proper response.

"See? Just give me materials, the labor is already paid. You've been taking good care of me and that's the way I'm giving back the favor."

"Okay then, ill leave the rest to you."

Kyouya turned his back and exited for the other works he must do. He giggled on his way to the music room, like a huge tornado of bliss strike him. A funny Kyouya was seen by honey-sempai with groggy eyes in the hallway but he did not bother, he wants to eat sweets right here and now.

Eris is now done cleaning and she decided to check on the two to saw she is now leaving to work on the project Kyouya just give. But when she saw the two sleeping soundly, she smiled and ask Alois to take a photo. Some good blackmailing can be done in the future if ever they had a fight. What a really clever girl, she always look at the future.

"Okay, time to work."

=at suoh's estate=

"somebody bring me the phone" tamaki orders for the phone early in the morning to call someone.

"yes, tamaki-sama." Replied the maid while handling over the phone.

"hmmm….." tamaki dialed the number delicately like handling a very soft object. The phone rang 4 times before it was answered.

"good morning, Ootori recidence. How may I help you?" a female voice answered the call.

"oh yes, is Kyouya there?"

"the master has left the house early in the morning tamaki-sama. Would you like to leave a message?"

"no thanks. Well then, bye." He hung up the phone and toss himself onto his royal chair. He cupped his chin with his right hand and focus on the staggering brighty colored carpet.

"now, where did mommy just go?" he stared for minutes as he thought of things.

These days, hes kinda lonely….

Hes friend is seem to be like so far away….

So far that he couldn't reach,

Like a new entity he didn't know,

Yeah, just like a complete stranger…

Tamaki came to his senses and slapped both of his cheeks with both hands. He never would like to think like that from the very beginning. How can he be jealous because of a silly thing.

He laughed deep in his throath… hes being childish…

How gibberish…

He thought…

Then he sighed like theres no tomorrow. Surely, Kyouya would never forget him. Surely, that's what he knows.

* * *

**_Can i ask another favor?_**

**_please write a review okay? :3_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Road block

i dont know what to say for this forever "cut and action" sort of story.

really, im so sorry. i cannot blame everyone for being bored waiting and waiting to the nth level.

but, if at any point, i gain your interest back...

I LOVE YOU

please,, just please...

* * *

**+super edited verse+**

_'coz i forgot some parts_

* * *

5 days had past ever since Kyouya gave Eris the bath haus project. Eris has been working hard and is doing well. Eris sometimes doesn't leave that place for 24 hours and Kyouya would always take a glimpse of her while she is busy. Kyouya would even bring her food before Alois get to her. For sometime now, Kyouya is quite cautious of her presence. He always find her each and everytime he lost his sight of her. He would even spend his lunchtime looking at her while she's working on the pipes; he'll even go home at much late time. Though seems like everyone is aware of him being humble and caring to Eris, they still had a doubt of what is Kyouya's ulterior motive. Eris has gotten use to him and sees nothing but kindness; but Eris does not understand what Kyouya's true feeling is.

The bath haus is almost finished and only bits of finishing touches should be done.

But Kyouya seem to be anxious by the moment.

= time, 1:22 am =

Kyouya was restless and going up and down the stairs that is in his room for about an hour or two. He has been tired sitting around and rolling over his bed again and again. He look terrified as if almost biting down his nails like watching a horror-suspense movie. His body is sweating like crazy like a chicken atop a mountain of hot coal, his hands too is sweating more than the other parts of his body. Cold water form was felt on the length of his hands as his mind is going nuts, not knowing where to start.

He took off his glasses as steam start to form and blur the view; he tossed it aside with no effort at all. the towel resting on his nape was now drenched in sweat, even if he go on a jog for an hour or so, he wont sweat that much. His body temperature is increasing, convulsing, some feeling he never encountered while having a fever. The air has never been this suffocating, so polluted, so heavy.

He removed the towel then took off his shirt. The moss green t-shirt was tossed aside after being slipped off his slim shoulders and arms. His sleek body shimmer over the incandescent light as sweat ran down the tip of his chin, and thus gravity pulled the tiny drop to the white carpet. He then took a shower with his phone in his hands, he is waiting for a call, a confirmation he couldn't miss.

After he bathes, he did not bother a change of clothes for he is not in the mood right now. he don't care if he'll catch a cold or even a fever, all he wants now is the call he has been waiting like forever.

His eyes were erupting with evil intent focusing his mind on a serious problem. It is the first time ever for the fine Kyouya Ootori to panic. Moment by moment he will flip his phone and rang a certain number. When the operator answered again, he snapped and throws the phone on the wall. He is sick of the automated voice. His face is pale and like he has been in a crisis, but his problem is more than everything. He tugged his hair strongly to freshen his head and think. The only way he can do at this moment is think, he has to think - where the heck did she went.

Yes, Princesa Eris Tiashé jean Núblese has went missing for more that 2 hours now. The last time she was seen, she was riding her motorbike on the highway going onto southern province direction. She was unable to contact because she hacked all the systems for her not to be found. She was seen with Alois so there is nothing to worry about, but Kyouya has never been this anxious.

He has reached the point wherein he blames himself responsible of her sudden action. He felt like he's been tough on her or something like that. He wants to find her now.

= earlier, 10: 38 pm=

Kyouya was leisurely lying down his couch reading a book called "things girls like the most" and is grinning widely to his ears. He put down the book and stretched his arms a little, he again noticed the thing on top of his coffee table: a huge bag of rare and high quality vanilla truffle tea, but that's not the only thing he bought. He bought a personalized coral blue grand piano just for her. He also requested a design for the keyboards to be in color of crystal dark blue. Though he really wants to give her a ring, it's not the right time to give it. He blushed when he remember to write a letter or a simple message for her.

He then grabbed on to his best pen and started scirbbling. Things got a bit rough as crumpled papers flew to the air moment by moment. He can't decide what to write and he is not used to giving written messages. He crumpled paper after paper and throw it with no directional.

His phone rang. A number unknown was calling that he hesitated to answer for a while. When he picked it up, an unknown male voice in a serious rage turned his ears inside out.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY SISTER?"

"Uhm… excuse me? What are-"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! WHERE IS SHE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Hey, you damn Ootori brat, if you dare done something to my sister, you'll definitely- OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Wait! Im talking here so-! Cut it-!"

"Please excuse his rudeness…"

Another male voice interrupted the conversation. But the voice is rather calm.

"Is this Ootori Kyouya?"

"Yes, it is."

"I would just like to ask if my sister is with you?"

"Whose sister would you mean?"

"Haven't she told you? Dang that Eris, she did not even tell."

"Eris- you mean…"

"Yeah, I am her older brother and the other one that you first talked to. Is she with you?"

"No, she is not with me. Why? What happened? Isn't she in the lab?"

"She was reported by a retired bodyguard going to the southern province and she's not with anyone."

"You mean-"

"you mean, you don't know? How come? Eris is under your care right? How irresponsible can you become?"

Calm yet imprudent, that is how an older brother should react. This whole thing rang a bell to Kyouya.

His heart is leaping, wanning to escape the grasps of fear.

" I- I'll call you whenever I found her."

He hung up the phone(cell) as quickly as he could. He grabbed on the landline, pressing numbers. He breathes deeply…

"Find me Eris right now. I mean it, now."

Ootori secret orps is making this call the most urgent.

"Emergency! Emergency! an order from kyouya-sama has been sent. an order has been sent. This is a priority one. i repeat, this is an urgent one."

a male voice made soldiers run through corridors well equiped and ready to take action. the tension was rising, what did the young master would want them to deliver? questions formed in the soldiers' mind but they are not hesitant of what they're going to do, because the masters wish is absolute.

"Princessa Eris Tiashe is missing. the last time she was seen is on the southern exit highway, and is riding a motorbike with plate TIASHE-(insert desired number here) the instruction is to find the targets location, do not approach the target. i repeat, do not approach the target. vamonos. " thus, the soldiers head out to deliver this oh so important mission.

His head, heart, tummy, and feet are aching madly. Though he knew nothing happened to her (he is quite confident), he was thinking it was his fault that she leaped unto the night running away from whatever he had done. maybe because of too much labor (the bath haus)

At the first place, what did he do to make her "runaway" . At the very least, he wanted to find her now himself. He took off the drenched towel resting upon his sweating nape. he grabbed on a wool turtleneck sweatshirt, a tight navy blue jacket, a hood, and chucks to finish it all off. He rode on his personal car and drove away.

He took the direction as instructed, the highway is making him more annoyed to himself. suddenly, a call made him screech a stop is the vast highway. He grabbed onto it like his life depends on it.

"sir, we found her." the voice coming from the end of the line made his heart breathe again that took forever like hours of pressure and worries. that simple confirmation almost left him into tears, like an awaited weight to be lifted upon his soul.

He turned to the engine, shot the speed at a crazy velocity on the long highway. his desperation coming to a close, or so he thought. As he drove the more and more he ache to see her. Every minute, he tries to increase the speed bit by bit, adjusting to each adrenaline of pumped up emotions. when he reached the place, it was the sea.

She was there, standing, looming over the dark horizon of the early morning or the sea. the wind blew gentle and cold, made her hair fly magically, entwined along the invisible mass. The dark yet beautiful evening along with the scenery made his eyesight burn in her, making everything around her blur.

He stood from afar her west, watching silently, feeling the cold morning dew. he stood so still for a moment, assuring he wasn't seen. a sigh of relief escaped him. relieved that he already found her, relived that shes okay, relieved that she didn't run away.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he walked towards her. His heart wanning to escape the confines of his rib cage. his lungs tightening to the point he is suffocating. cold sweat escaping from his pores; now that all his hairs standing; shivers down his spine; butterflies in his abdomen. hes cheeks flushed, his eyes becoming sore.

Ever, ever so slowly, he reached for her frail body. the sound of the waves calling out to him making everything drown in silence.

She, who just noticed the sudden intrusion, dilate her surprised orbs, seeing two arms slowly eloping her. it gave her a fright but she wasn't able to react. For then, she stared at the mans face seeing tears rolling down his cheeks like liquid mercury. he forgot his glasses so he cant hide anything from her. At that moment, she looked at Alois who was sited in the corner who didn't defy the mans actions. confusion was overpowering her that she was froze for a moment. but, she didn't refuse the mans arms.

In that cold evening, his cold body found warmth. he was utterly happy but he don't know the other reason why. he wrapped his arms around her tightly such that small silent little sobs escaped his lips.

She snapped back to reality after hearing him. she closed her eyes letting him still hugging her, her confusion has now subside. she held him like he did, wrapping her arms around him. Her sudden movements sends shiver down his spine, his next movement is unknown, hi almost forgot what was he doing. her smell arms slightly coiling his body made him flushed more not wanting to let go of this moment.

His whole sobbing almost makes her want to cry. then, she suddenly uttered:

"Oh come on Kyouya, dont cry. if you want to come with me just text me and ill let you. geez, your like a baby. poor thing, poor thing."

"- huh?"

"well you see, im collecting shells for decoration. if you wanted to come just tell me."

"-?"

he broke the hug, confused of what she just said. Yes, she mistook all this things. so as he.

after a while, he started hearing the crickets and he passed out.

(A/N : poor thing, poor thing)

* * *

**_please write violent reactions for reviews :3_**

**_i wont get mad :3_**

**_i dont mind bashing... wait,, not really. :3_**


End file.
